Poem Alley
__TOC__ Introduction Welcome to Poem Alley! Creative writing and reading is also a great part of education as it helps to increase your vocabulary and the sense of text, environment, world and universe. It gives you such a joy that cannot be told but experienced. So trudge along this creative alley and hone your skills. Poems ''' Faring to the Land Dark' 'We' wave as the last hour remains and the separation envies our wait,'' Ere we depart we call out names to console the murmurs of future, past. '' 'Like' a gust of wind, to each other we came '' And like a dispelling shadow we run '' ''Known is the naked truth that separation is must '' ''But fear not my friend our memories remain. '' 'After' all these long years '' It doesn’t seem so great a bane '' ''It’s like we’ll meet tomorrow again '' ''And what was lost was distant lane. '' 'Bestowed' upon our heavy shoulder '' Lies darkness like a battle gear '' ''Our core inside turns colder '' ''So cold that frozen is tears. '' 'Pleasant' place of life we leave '' To trudge across the unknown sands '' ''But now, afterlife is so good to believe '' ''That death and we join hands. '' '~Akash Deep Singh' ' There are Men' ''There are men who travel far To lands where none have been, There are men who live for war, And men who worship sin. '' '' There are men who conquer nations, There are men who pray; And there are men who seek salvation — Many men are they. '' '' There are men who travel space, Or fathom foreign seas, And there are men who claim their place In books of history… '' '' There are woman, fare of face To make the mountains sigh; Who wrap the universe in grace And make their lovers cry; '' '' There are poets, painters, kings, There are men of fame… There are men who do great things, And men of noble name. '' '' And many are the men who write Of tales and tragedies; And any are the men who fight Or sail the astral seas … '' '' And there are men who brandish knives So many men are these! But few, who dedicate their lives, To setting people free. '' '~Anna Williams' ' A Shoe's Life' ''From a piece of Leather, I was made into a Shoe. I am as light as a Feather, The person who wore me really flew. I was sold off to a person, One liked me enough. He kept me in his new curtain, Of royalty I had the touch. Three years have passed, I lie in a corner. His feet got bigger, And I got smaller so fast, I felt like a goner, goner. ~Lakshya Gupta ''' Black Berry Relation' ''The Beautiful Black Berry, Looks just opposite to a cherry. The first time I saw it, it was on a ferry, with my friend Jerry. '' It looked like a pretty little gem,'' especially when it shined under the sun at 11 am. I felt like having some fun, and put it in somebody's bun. '' When a man took the bun,'' He felt as if he has been shot, '' ''with the bullet of a gun, '' ''it has been sticking in his mouth a lot. '' '' I took some pity, '' ''and took out a mint from my kitty. '' ''I gave it to the Man, '' ''who was resting in his bed under the fan. ~Nikhil Rajaram ''' Cat! In seeking out some playful moment, she spies a wineglass! '' ''Soft paws velveting along the tiles tail twitching whiskers whisking. '' ''A silent bunch and release of fur up to the ledge to greet the glass like one of the pride returning from a sortie. '' ''Breathing catches from all quarters as spectators watch it tilt and regain its brittle balance. '' ''The cat turns, glancing greenly at us, then with a negligent flick of her tail, sends the glass to its end with a smash and a leaping streaking exit. '' ''"Cat!" '' ''Red wine and silvery shards hold less entertainment than our indignance does. '' ''As mop and newspaper enter the scene, she strolls in, lingers at the doorway surveying the wreckage with her usual indifference. ''~DarkerVision'' ''@'You can edit this page and post your poems here. Category:Extras